generalspiritualityjmfandomcom-20200216-history
Archangel Chamuel
Archangel Chamuel's name comes from the verb lenachem in Hebrew, which means comfort and compassion. Another interpretation of the name Chamuel is 'He who sees God'. I imagine that what Archangel Chamuel sees is really the aspect of God that is love because he is the archangel of the pink ray of divine love. By Sharron Here's a visualisation for you. Imagine you are holding a light-box, which is radiating a soft glow of colours onto the walls around you as it slowly drifts through a kaleidoscope of rainbow hues. Lavender...indigo...sky blue...sea green...sunshine yellow...vibrant orange...fiery red...changing to the deepest, richest shade of crimson you have ever seen. Allow the crimson glow to envelop you, infusing your aura with its warm, calming, loving vibration. Allow this colour to enter at your heart centre, repairing your heart and easing any heartache. Allow yourself to be drawn into the heart of the light-box itself, which pulsates and resonates to the rhythm of your own heart. Deeply in tune with the healing vibration of Archangel Chamuel, immerse yourself in this unconditional love and stay as long as you need to. Archangel Chamuel is always there, ready to put his magnificent crimson-tipped wings around you, and is perhaps the only archangel other than Michael who can reach you when you're in the depths of despair. Admit that you need his healing and his love...and love will truly be yours. I think Archangel Chamuel himself prompted me to write that, and it certainly came through me, not from me. I will kick off our thread with a piece I wrote on dear Chamuel when I was doing "An angel a day" last year, and come back with some more stuff at the weekend. Please especially post any personal experience you have with this archangel, or any good links you find on him, or any new ideas you have for working with him. As I've said elsewhere, I have a resistance to this archangel and I do not know why - but I need to break it down and work with him as I need his healing and compassion more so than I have ever done before. Thanks girls. By me, from 2007: "Archangel Chamuel sometimes known as Chemuel Archangel Chamuel is first and foremost the angel of love. He appears in the angel cards with messages of love, whether it's about your relationships or the healing nature of unconditional love and how it can bring you peace. His message is that love is all that matters, so after Jennifer's reading it's fitting to bring him to all of you today. The force of love, healing light and spiritual white light energy are one and the same in their brilliance and splendour, and Chamuel is a special Archangel to me in that he holds this amazing vibration to allow us all to access it, which we need to do for our growth and evolution. According to Doreen Virtue's writing, the colour ray that resonates with Chamuel is pale green, and the crystal which vibrates with the same energy signature is green fluorite. However I would go further than this to say that it would depend what aspect of love Chamuel is working on with you, what light you might perceive or what crystals would be best to attune to him. I would say that the pink ray also resonates with Chamuel's energy, and that green fluorite could be used to access his wisdom on the healing powers of love; aventurine could be used to access his teachings on self-love; and, if your spiritual vibration is already somewhat raised through development work, chrysoprase can be used to ignite the flame of unconditional love in your heart, and once ignited it will blaze forever. Chrysoprase is a strong stone and can literally take your heart apart before putting it back together again, or this is my experience of it, but for me this stone resonates closest to Chamuel's energy than any other crystal. It, like him, has a beautiful energy of overwhelming love and the gentle strength that accompanies it, so beautiful it can reduce you to tears of joy. I would say that all you need to do to contact Chamuel is to open your heart, experience your own intensity of emotion as you ask him for help. This unlocks the love force in your heart centre and raises your vibration closer to his, allowing him to empathise and understand. You don't have to weep and wail to be passionate, though - I think he responds better to a calm, centred, gentle strength of love when you have obviously thought through what you ask. He can be called upon to help in healing relationships, or re-invigorating your love of life in general. In this role he is like the angel of destiny, helping us retrace our steps back to our path, where we will find our purpose and our heart's desire, and in this sense he also inspires creative ideas for doing something new with your life, changing your career, or being in service to others. He helps you to achieve self-love in the same way he heals relationships - by helping you, or all those involved, to see your inner light, or each other's light. People forget during conflicts and arguments, just as you sometimes forget when you are disappointed or frustrated by yourself, that essentially everyone, including ourselves, is a being of great light and love with good intentions. Remembering this can help us get over the worst in many situations. Chamuel seeks to inspire us with these thoughts and bring peace to our mind and soul. When working with Chamuel, trust your clairsentience more than anything in sensing his presence. In my experience and equally what information I feel is coming through now from him, you are more likely to feel a sudden sense of calm and peace, a rush of love and joy through your body, or a sense of pleasure and excitement when Chamuel is present than to see any colour or indeed hear any voice. His message is love, and he conveys what you need to know about love at any one time through causing you to experience it, so his is a message beyond words. Go to Chamuel when you feel alone and broken-hearted, he wishes me to say, and he will put his wings around you and light up your heart with his unconditional love. He also brings comfort in times of fear, especially when you are fearful of world events or disasters, and can chase away that which preys on your mind with the most powerful weapon (and armour) in the universe. Love. Further information Archangel Chamuel Channellings An interesting take on Chamuel and twin flames - scroll down (other archangels listed too) I hope that this has been of some use. More of this is information from my own experience or which has come through as I write than the previous ones. I didn't actually realise how close I was with Archangel Chamuel until I wrote this. I've never actually asked for his help, but I've worked closely with him nonetheless in other ways, and I only just realised. By Misty I have found some information about Archangel Chanuel 1) His name is pronounced Kam-you-ell 2) His name means "he who seeks God' 3) He is said to appear as a warrior dressed in a red tunic with green armour plates, an iron helmet and large green wings. 4) Chamuel works to help balance the heart chakra 5) Not only does Archangel Chamuel help you to repair your love and relationships with friends and family but he also helps you to love yourself for all that you are, good and bad. By Greenchild 1. Archangel Chamuel is barely mentioned by name in biblical or other scripture. 2. Chamuel and Charity's pink ray baths the earth most strongly on Monday. 3. They share a retreat in the etheric plane over St. Louis, Missouri. 4. Archange Chamuel may be the unnamed angel who comforted Christ in Jerusalem's Garden of Gethsemane just before he was arrested. 5. Chamuel, Charity, and their angels look like they are clothed in gossamer pink robes but in fact it is the layers of pink light that people see. By HeatherB 1. Angel Chamuel's planetary aspect is Mars. 2. He/She is associated with World Peace 3. Aromatherapy to use with Chamuel: Bergamot, Cinnamon, Clove, Geranium, Lavender, Lime, Neroli, Rose Sandalwood 4. associated with the zodiac symbol, Aries 5. Call upon him to help you find something you have lost: "Archangel Chamuel, I lost my (name of object). I know that nothing is really lost, since God is everywhere & can see everything for. Thank you Chamuel."Further Information: More Information: http://www.anewbelief.com/Angels/chamuel.htm Category:Angels